


Сгодишься

by LRaien



Category: Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Teamwork, Teen Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-22
Updated: 2011-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Робин и Супергёрл работают вместе в День Святого Валентина, и, похоже, на праздник им не настолько наплевать, как казалось в начале.
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Kara Zor-El
Kudos: 4





	Сгодишься

— М-да, я бы предпочел кого-нибудь более полезного. Что ж, инопланетянка, ты, в общем, вполне сгодишься...  
— Ты губу-то закатай, я еще не сказала, что буду тебе помогать! И вообще, у меня планы на сегодня.  
— Ха. Ха. Ха. Планы? В этот дурацкий день, когда все, кроме нас двоих, заняты романтической чепухой с шоколадками и цветочками? Тч, не смеши. Не смешно.  
— Откуда тебе знать, что я сегодня... — начала было Кара.  
— Бумеранга Второго ты игнорируешь, Грейсон игнорирует тебя, а Пауэрбою ты дала коленом в пах, — монотонно, словно читая по бумаге, выдавал информацию сын Бэтмэна. — Кстати, тебе не кажется, что именно из-за этого с тобой никто нормально не общается?  
— Откуда ты вообще...  
— В общем, ты сегодня свободна, — подвёл итог Дэмиэн Уэйн. — И сможешь заняться делом.  
— Делом?  
— Да. Какой-то урод решил, что раз сегодня этот слащавый праздник, то это прекрасный повод ловить влюбленные парочки и отрезать им безымянные пальцы, — Дэмиэн поморщился, — Отвратительно.  
Поежившись, Кара задумалась. Небольшой опыт сотрудничества с сыном Бэтмэна у неё был, и опыт говорил ей — не связываться с этим мелким засранцем. С другой стороны, справедливость должна восторжествовать, злодеи должны получить по заслугам. Да и день выдался на удивление тёплый — снег подтаивал, солнце появлялось все чаще.  
— Так и быть, — кивнула девушка, — С чего начнем?

— М, купи мне мороженое!  
— Потом. Тем более, это не обязательно.  
— Тогда хотя бы возьми меня за руку.  
— Я не буду этого делать.  
— Это была твоя идея.  
— Я же сказал, я не буду этого делать.  
— Только не говори мне, что сын Бэтмэна струсил.  
— Тч, что за глупости.  
— Но струсил же? Просто признай, что это так, и придумай другой способ.  
— За идиота меня держишь? Тч, я продумал все варианты, и этот — самый лучший.  
— Тогда чего же ты боишься? Или считаешь, что недостоин такой прекрасной девушки, как я?  
— Инопланетянка, твои умственные способности разочаровывают меня.  
— А меня разочаровываешь ты и твоя трусость. Решил изобразить парочку — валяй, но если ты боишься взять за руку, то... — Кара закатила глаза, показывая всем своим видом безнадежность этой затеи.  
Дэмиэна всегда бесили девчонки. Вот именно такие — симпатичные (уродины обычно молчали), язвительные (конкуренцию юный Робин тоже терпеть не мог) и постоянно говорящие очевидные вещи (потому что так только с тупыми детьми говорят).  
Сейчас происходило самое подлое — именно такая раздражающая девчонка разводила мелкого убийцу на слабо и на замороженную смесь ароматизаторов. И, что было еще более ужасно, у нее это получалось. Вложив в свой взгляд максимум презрения, мальчик, болезненно скривившись в подобии счастливой улыбки, неохотно взял за руку инопланетянку. Та тут же осторожно, но крепко, сжала пальцы и радостно засвистела какую-то легкомысленную мелодию, от которой Дэмиэну стало не по себе. Не то чтобы он испугался, он вовсе не испугался, но инопланетянка в радужном настроении на близком расстоянии предвещала много неприятностей Дэмиэну и много смеха Грейсону.  
«Тч, только этого не хватало».  
Смотрелись они странно. Дэмиэн, ростом ниже блондинки рядом, одетый в куртку и джинсы, в любимых кроссовках, немного растрепанный и слегка на нервах. Беззаботно насвистывающая что-то из современной поп-музыки Кара в лёгком пальто, скрывающем юбку и блузку, напоминающие её костюм, но без привлекающих внимание плаща и яркой буквы «S», в скромных замшевых сапожках с дешёвой распродажи. Вместе они больше были похожи на маленького брата и его старшую сестру, если бы не были настолько разными. Они заняли самую дальнюю скамейка в парке, рядом заканчивался свет фонарей и сгущалась ночная тьма.  
Чуткий слух обоих уловил хруст веток почти одновременно.  
— Инопланетянка, иди и разберись, — лениво наклонил голову Робин, — Только сделай милость, сперва смотри, а потом бей. И не выдавай себя раньше времени — на всякий случай.  
Обиженно хмыкнув, Супергёрл легко вскочила с уже надоевшей ей скамьи и радостно зашагала между деревьями. Проводив её взглядом, Дэмиэн задумчиво посмотрел на луну. Середина месяца, луна почти полная. Конечно, можно было разобраться с придурошным маньяком как обычно, но сыну Бэтмэна очень не хотелось сталкиваться с остальными сыновьями Темного Рыцаря. Да и с другими защитниками справедливости.  
В этот глупый день, придуманный владельцами шоколадных фабрик, каждый считал своим долгом поиздеваться над Дэмиэном, словно надеясь, что от этого мальчик начнет любить какой-то идиотский праздник. Ха. Ха. Ха. Совместные усилия окружающих привели к тому, что он ненавидел День Святого Валентина еще более люто, чем День Благодарения, тупого Дрейка и всех преступников Готэм-сити вместе взятых.  
Однако, инопланетянка что-то задержалась.  
«И вовсе я за неё не волнуюсь!» — на всякий случай сказал себе Робин. — «Но если что-то пошло не так, я должен об этом знать».  
И он пошел узнавать.

— Только ты могла быть такой идиоткой... — выдохнул Дэмиэн Уэйн, готовясь злиться на глупую инопланетянку, — А ну иди сюда и объяснись.  
Сидевшая на ветке дерева, девушка плавно опустилась вниз, зависнув в воздухе возле сына Бэтмэна.  
— Это — маньяк, — она показала пальцем на лежащего без сознания на прошлогодней листве мужчину, у которого виднелась нехилая шишка на голове.  
— Это — доказательство, — Кара кивнула в сторону лежащих рядом обломков ножниц.  
— А сломала зачем? — изогнул бровь Робин.  
— Они сами сломались, — хихикнула уроженка Криптона, — Об мои пальцы.  
— Чтоб я ещё раз с тобой пошёл... — начал было мальчик, убирая руку от лица, но в этот раз Супергёрл не дала ему договорить.  
— Пойдёшь, ещё как. Этого сдадим в полицию, а ты мне мороженое обещал.  
— Это когда? — возмутился юный детектив с претензией на гениальность.  
— Ты же у нас умный, так что не прикидывайся. И я хочу клубничное.  
Дэмиэн еще раз вспомнил, почему он ненавидит девчонок.

— Вот твой крашеный лёд. Довольна?  
— Ага. — Похоже, Кара действительно была рада.  
Причины хорошего настроения сын Бэтмэна понять не мог. Днём было солнечно, поэтому снег превратился в противную грязь, к ночи успевшую замерзнуть. Мелкий преступник, так глупо попавшийся сам, не доставил никакого удовольствия. Ну и весь день в обществе друг друга — а Робин прекрасно знал о своём умении действовать на нервы, им гордился и продолжал совершенствоваться. Ничего весёлого для Кары он в этом не видел.  
— Чего такого забавного? — не выдержал он, глядя на счастливое лицо инопланетянки, поедавшей дешёвое лакомство.  
— Было весело сегодня, — улыбаясь, Кара повернулась мальчику,. — Я думала, придётся сидеть дома и ждать завтрашнего дня. Или ходить по улице, но одной скучно. Все заняты, оставалось только валяться на диване и смотреть телевизор. Я бы слетала куда-нибудь далеко-далеко, но Кларк просто так летать запрещает — все ещё, представляешь? В общем, этот дурацкий день грозил стать самым ужасным в этом году...  
Она немного помолчала, занявшись подтаявшим куском мороженого.  
— Тоже думаешь, что это совершенно глупый праздник? — хмыкнул Дэмиэн. — И что же сделало этот день лучше?  
— Ты, — пожала плечами блондинка, — Было весело и интересно. И ты угостил меня мороженым. Все было далеко не так плохо, как я представляла.  
Взглянув на ошарашенное лицо сына Бэтмэна, она добавила.  
— А только что я наблюдала довольно редкое явление — твое выражение лица сейчас, — торопливо доев остатки мороженого, пока оно не растаяло окончательно, Кара добавила: — И не думай, что можешь так просто испортить вечер какой-нибудь едкой фразой или чем-то ещё.  
— Больно надо, — фыркнув, Дэмиэн прищурился. — Вот через год анонимно подарю тебе брошку с красным криптонитом, тогда и повеселюсь.  
— Невежливо пользоваться слабостями других! — возмутилась Кара, прицельно закидывая палочку от фруктового льда в урну на соседней улице.  
— Не учи меня вежливости, инопланетянка, — Дэмиэн усмехнулся и пододвинулся к ней. — У тебя остатки мороженого на щеке.  
— Где? — мгновенно встрепенулась та.  
— Здесь.

Реакция тех, кто носит на груди букву «S», всегда стремительная. Даже сейчас, после секундного оцепенения девушки, Дэмиэн узрел в миллиметре от своего лица кулак.  
— Что... это... было? Или... или...  
— Нехорошо пользоваться слабостями других, инопланетянка, — Робин сохранял ледяное спокойствие. — У землян это называется «поцелуй в щеку». Соображаешь?  
Кулак убрала — это уже хорошо. Можно незаметно перевести дух. Все-таки, опасное это дело. Хотя Дэмиэна учили читать по лицу, было сложно понять, то ли Кара сейчас расплачется, то ли начнет кричать, то ли...  
— Ты всё-таки ухитрился превзойти себя и... — Кара запнулась, но Дэмиэн пришёл на помощь:  
— ..испортить этот день?  
— Дурак ты.  
— От глупой инопланетянки слышу.  
— Вот зачем, а?  
— Захотелось. Не твое дело, инопланетянка.  
— Может, хватит меня так называть?  
— Тч, называю как есть.  
— Ах ты мелкий... С тебя мороженое.  
— Опять? — уже второй раз за день сын Бэтмэн был пойман врасплох.  
— Не опять, а завтра. Часов в шесть. А то мне опять будет нечем заняться, а дома скучно...  
Сын Бэтмэна очень хотел вытащить кинжал и немедленно самоуничтожиться. Подавив сиюминутное жалкое желание, он усмехнулся.  
— А мне опять тупица Грейсон будет читать нотации. Если обещаешь этого не делать, то для вечернего времяпрепровождения и ты сгодишься, инопланетянка.


End file.
